The pains of angels
by angelsofdegrassi
Summary: Two girls twins move to Degrassi. Both very different but both have a secret to hide from the people of Degrassi. Can they survive it? Can degrassi accept it or them for that matter? :Note: This is a story that is purposly a mary sue and purposly doesnt u


Disclaimer: We do not own Degrassi characters, Degrassi High or Degrassi in general. I'm not like these dumb bitches that get their asses sued. I would love to see that!  
  
Summary: Two new girls move to Degrassi. Two beautiful twins find love in two of the most unexpected bachelors of Degrassi. They battle through tough times and a new gift is given to them one they wish they didn't have. Only God can understand what these sisters are going through, but can they discover a relief for their pain through their true soul mates. And who will that be?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was a rainy Tuesday morning as the twins walked out of the car and into the rain. They were in front of the high school that was dreaded by one and loved by another. Ivelesa was the innocent one of the twins. Straight A student with a ghetto outlook on life. She knew times were hard she knew how to be street smart yet stay on track. She was wearing a Baby Phat leather jacket with matching jeans and pink G-Unit Sneakers with long silky raven hair and her eyes were of honey color. Her mother would have named her Miel but Ivelesa ruled it out. Then there was Aurora, she was more inhibited of the two. She was a heavy rocker with a bad ass intuition and a fucked up head. Her father beat her all of her life until he put her in a coma and was sent to jail, after that she never heard of him again. Aurora was a tall brunette with tight curls and fuchsia highlights. Her eyes had contacts that resembled a deep blue oceanic mirror. She walked out wearing a black Volcom tank top and a hot pink fishnet throw with a black pleated mini held together by safety pins and a pair of black Etnies. Se had cuts along her arms but still was beautiful. They had clear complexions and they were extremely close; despite their outer differences. They walked into the Degrassi high halls and stopped to assure each other this was for the best.  
  
"Are you as scared as me? This place is different then Brooklyn and even there I wasn't accepted all too well." Aurora said looking at Ivelesa who was equally nervous.  
  
"Well you know what they say, lets bring hell on these bitches because we keep it real" Ivelesa smiled.  
  
The girls just laughed as they walked into the office to get their schedules hoping they would have classes together along with lunch. They got their schedules to find out they had only 1 class. Aurora looked at the schedule noticing it was the first class.  
  
"This bites ass! How am I going to do this shit? Do they not realize? O well we can do this. I can do this." Ivelesa looked at Aurora as she sat there talking to her self which became pretty normal after dad put her in the coma. Aurora was always well liked by the guys because she stuck by her man through everything and had great qualities to her. They walked to Simpson's class and everyone stopped and stared. Emma and Manny jumped to tell them there were two seats next to them and they decided to sit with them. Simpson asked Emma and Manny to show the girls around Degrassi. Aurora and Emma went walking down the hall to show her the English hall and Aurora had a few questions.  
  
"What's with this place? Everyone seems like they haven't seen people that are different or something but whatever I am used to that." Emma seemed speechless.  
  
Ivelesa and Manny were walking together; Ivelesa took a long look at Manny and gave a dirty look but smiled sweetly. 'Damn is this bitch for real?' she said to herself.  
  
"So how do you like it here at Degrassi?" Manny asked. "This place is too quiet, where the metal detectors at? Ivelesa asked with curiosity. "What! They don't have them here!" Manny was astounded at her question, but kept a clear face. "So you're Hispanic?" Manny tried to change topic. "Ya, Im Puerto Rican and Italian" she said with her Brooklyn accent. "Who was that girl you were with, she is kind of scary don't you think, if I was you I would have hide then came in the class room later" Manny had a dirty expression on her face that mad Ivelesa wish she could wipe it off with a punch. "Excuse me! But that girl you talking bout is my sister and she isn't scary so if you don't want me bustin a cap on ya ass you best be keeping you mouth shut about her" Manny draws in a gasp and says "well here is your class see you later"  
  
Emma ran into Manny in the halls after dropping off Aurora and Ivelesa. "OMG Em that girl is so crazy she threatened to 'bust a cap in my ass' whatever that means!" Manny was frightened. "Well Aurora seemed like she wasn't very open to new things and liked sticking to herself reminded me of Craig and Ellie with the way she was depressed about everything." Emma shrugged her shoulders and they walked on.  
  
Aurora was in her English class and she seen a girl that kind of looked like she was into some of the same things. She knew she was different because she had a secret that she could never tell or everything would be crazy but she felt as though she could get close to this girl. She had spotted Ellie. She walked up to say hello. "Hi. Would you mind if I sat here I kind of feel out of place over there." She said glancing over to Paige. Aurora was really smart and was taking some grade 10 classes. "Sure sit down. I am Ellie. What's your name?" She looked excited to meet some one new. "I am Aurora." She looked over and seen Marco. "Oh my! He can break me off a piece of that!" Ellie looked shocked "Who Marco?" "That hott ass Hispanic guy! Ya him dayyyumn!" She licked her lips. "Can I call you Ra? Ra listen there's something I should tell you" Ellie glanced at Marco. "Marco is well.....Marco" She was cut off by Aurora. "Marco is an angel sent from the fiery gates of hell here to make me realize that all I can have are the ones that are assholes because all the great beauties of the world are not able to be loved." "Wow...That was deep! But he is umm..." Ellie seen Marco was approaching.  
  
R&R. Please. Next Chap soon. 


End file.
